Deciding Fate
by mariakaicho
Summary: After Kagome and Bankotsu's death, they wander the plains of the Earth. Sick of seeing so many getting hurt by Hollows, Kagome, with the help from Midoriko, create different worlds. Ban/Kag/Sess/? Rated T for caution InuYasha/Bleach/YuYuHakusho Crossover


**AN: Hey all! This is a brainfart inspired by a story I read. You should read kittyB78's story 'The Captive', if you like Ban/Kag stories. It's bittersweet, but you should totally read it! Hope you like my story and please leave a review! This is a Bleach/Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho crossover!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own all these three awesome mangas/animes. They belong to their respective creators who make me extremely happy they made them!

* * *

**

Kagome cradled the babe in her arms, a purple four-pointed star adorning his forehead. She couldn't believe it. After being killed by Naraku, along with her beloved Bankotsu, she had given birth to a baby boy. She didn't know that the baby would continue to grow inside of her, and that she would experience birthing a child.

"Kagome, come. I've found your kit," The deep voice of her new husband brought Kagome out of her thoughts, and she stared at where he was standing.

It was when they died that Kagome had recognized there was no heaven, where everyone was **supposed **to go when they died. She saw all the wandering souls, children, babies, mothers, many people. They stayed all together, in one place, where they built there own spiritual lives. Their own new, ghostly lives. Kagome and Bankotsu had taken the job of being a guide to the souls, to help them find a safe place.

She sighed, then smiled at Bankotsu as she reached for his outstretched hand. He pulled her up carefully, mindful of his sleeping son.

"How is Enma?" Bankotsu asked his wife as they started walking.

"He just went to sleep. He sure does cry a lot," Kagome smiled and said baby snuggled deeper into her bosom.

"Heh, must be after you," Bankotsu teased, and looked back to the trail he had taken. "I saw Shippo training with Lord pain-in-the-ass. He started playing with the human girl who was with them after."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru and Rin."

Bankotsu huffed, and turned into the woods. Kagome shifted Enma to fit more comfortably in her arms, wary of the trees and branches passing through them as they walked.

"Rin! Come back here! Lord Sesshomaru will get mad at me!" Kagome heard the voice of Shippo, followed by girlish giggles.

"Catch Rin! Rin is going to reward you with flower crowns if you catch Rin!"

"Insolent child! Come back here this instance!" Loud squawking was heard then some thumps.

"Mama?" Shippo looked around the clearing warily. He felt a fluctuation of power that could easily be recognized as Kagome's. Not seeing anything, he shrugged, before going back to stomping on Jaken's head. The toad youkai was immune to this however.

"He's okay," Kagome breathed out after using her energy to comfort the stressed Shippo. She smiled in his direction, before turning to look at her grinning husband.

"I guess we could-," Kagome was cut off by the piercing shriek coming from the east. She looked to Shippo, Rin, and Jaken. They didn't seem to even hear it. She looked to Bankotsu, who nodded and grabbed her waist, securing their child between them, and dashed off towards the sound of the shriek. It came again, and Bankotsu hurried.

Now, you are wondering why a husband would take his wife into battle, well, even after death, Kagome still had her spiritual powers.

They passed by a few souls, too absorbed in finding out the source of the shriek to tell them where to find solitude with other spirits.

When they reached their destination, what they saw shocked them. Some giant bug-like creature wearing an ugly white mask was attacking spirits everywhere. A man yelled in agony as the…_**thing**_… scooped him up and into its mouth. Kagome covered her mouth in shock, and Bankotsu pushed her behind him as the _**thing**_ looked at them. It pointed what looked like its nose in the air, and it's gleaming white eyes from behind the mask sparkled with excitement.

"Your souls! They smell so delicious! GIVE THEM TO ME!!!" The _**thing**_ charged at them, and Bankotsu whipped out his beloved Banryuu. He jumped into the air, swinging the halberd around, then striking it to the _**thing's**_ skull. It shrieked in pain, but continued charging towards Kagome and their baby.

"Bankotsu! Destroy its mask! The energy source is concentrated there!" Kagome yelled, not able to battle as she was holding Enma.

"Got it!" Bankotsu yelled, effectively waking up Enma.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" The baby wailed, and Kagome struggled to quiet him. Bankotsu swung the halberd around once more, gaining momentum before striking the _**thing's**_ mask. It cracked, and the _**thing**_ gave a hollow cry, before disappearing.

* * *

"Bankotsu! There's a girl trapped under its feet!" Kagome yelled, and pulled Enma, now a toddler, back from trying to go to his father.

Bankotsu swung the sword around, already a master at destroying the Hollows, as Kagome had named them.

The mask broke, and like all the others, the Hollow disappeared.

* * *

"Bankotsu…This can't keep happening. Where I come from, there's a place where all spirits are taken to. Why is it not here!?" Kagome sobbed, the image of a young boy turning into a Hollow still fresh in her mind. Enma, now 7 years old, hugged his mother, trying to comfort her.

"Kagome, my dear. Please don't get upset. Jakotsu and the others are coming soon. Apparently they encountered more of these Hollows," Bankotsu said, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Bankotsu…I have an idea," Kagome murmured, her brows furrowed. The gears were turning furiously in her head, and she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Hm?" Bankotsu looked down at Kagome, who suddenly shot up, clutching something around her neck.

"Midoriko-sama!" Kagome exclaimed, and a bright pink light surrounded the small family.

"Kagome-sama, what would you like?" The ghostly form of Midoriko appeared, and she smiled caringly at the little Enma.

"Midoriko-sama! I understand now! Am I able to create worlds where the demons, humans, spirits, and Hollows could be able to rest in peace, and be separated from one another!?" Determination shone in Kagome's eyes, and Midoriko wondered how Kagome had been able to figure this out.

"My dear Kagome. Why do you want to know this?" Midoriko looked at Kagome, who was shining brightly, her miko ki illuminating her skin.

"Midoriko-sama! My heart is crying out for the souls that were devoured by the Hollows! Demons are finding the humans more annoying, and are ruthlessly killing them. The humans are slaying innocent demons and their children, from fear of dying. The souls are getting restless, and more and more Hollows are forming! I can't bear to see Rin and Shippo getting hurt, and Kaede's village are keeping refuge to many hanyous and orphaned demons plagued by fear of being killed. Please help me!" The space and ground around Kagome shifted, and Enma hugged Kagome's leg while Bankotsu hugged her closer to him.

"Kagome-sama. It seems you're already granting your own wish," Midoriko smiled, and gestured to the area around them. Already, souls were beginning to glow, and buildings were forming around them.

"Kagome-sama. As creator of Reikai, Makai, Ningenkai, and Hueco Mundo, you and your family are to keep order in all worlds." Midoriko smiled seeing the shocked faces of the family.

"Bankotsu, you are to destroy all things causing a world to fall out of order. If a…Hollow, is to cross into Ningenkai, you are to destroy it. If youkai are to cross into Ningenkai, you are to punish them. All souls must pass on from the Ningenkai, that will be all your job," Midoriko explained, and Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Bankotsu," Kagome said lovingly to her husband as Midoriko vanished.

"Don't worry koi, you can't get rid of me that easily," Bankotsu grinned, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mama! Look!" Kagome turned her attention to Enma as the child ran around the still forming room. Kagome closed her eyes as information swarmed into her head, and she leaned onto Bankotsu for support.

"Big Brother~!" A feminine male voice called out, and Kagome opened her eyes as Jakotsu came running into the room.

"Fancy place Kags! Now where's my little hunk of man mea-," Bankotsu hit Jakotsu's head with Banryuu before he could finish his sentence. "Aaa~! How I missed you Big Brother!"

"Mama! Look what I found!" Enma bounded over to Kagome who caught him easily.

"Enma? What are you doing with a crown?" Kagome looked at the signature grin her baby inherited from his father.

"I'm gonna be king! And then I'll be able to be stronger than Shippo-nii and Uncle Jakotsu and Tou-sama and me and you will get to have anything we want!" Enma ranted, and Kagome hummed her approval.

"What about your old man!?" Bankotsu pouted, his son was getting even more attention than him!

"You can lead a whole group of sword fighters to defeat all the evil people! You and Mama can bring all the souls that the lady from earlier said to!" Enma grinned happily, looking at his parents.

"Uhm…as much as this heart-warming little chat is going…Banks, we need to go and patrol the place with all the humans," Jakotsu smiled happily.

"_Don't worry Kagome-sama. The jewel is in your body again. You are alive, you all are. In the Reikai, you are all given another chance at life. Everyone now working here has gained the knowledge needed to survive, the staff mostly containing hanyous. It is all up to you and your friends and family to continue your wish. I have faith in you Kagome," _Midoriko's voice faded away, and Kagome was left with a feeling of love and warmth.

"Okay everyone! Let's get things running and explain to all those people in the Makai! As far as the ningens know, there are only humans. No youkai whatsoever. Youkai are the type who don't forget, so I suggest we see Shippo and Lord-Sesshomaru first!" Kagome happily chirped, eager to see her first son.

"No! I want Mama for myself!" Enma grabbed onto Kagome, who refused to let go of her.

"Enma, be nice!" Kagome picked up the pouting kid, who clung to her tightly.

"Mama…" Enma whined, then nodded into her shoulder.

* * *

Shippo had been training with Sesshomaru, when everything began moving around them. They were now currently in a room with the Inu-tachi minus Kagome. Kaede and Kikyo were with them, the latter now revived.

"Why are we here?" InuYasha asked Kikyo, who looked at him confusedly.

"I do not know. This is beyond my realm of knowledge."

"Hanyou. You will tell this Sesshomaru why we are here." The stoic Lord held InuYasha's gaze, before the door opening distracted them. The scent of strawberries and salt drew the four demons in the room to the door.

"Enma! Stop crying! I know their energy seems scary but their all not that bad-…Oh hi everyone!" Everyone stopped and stared at the miko they thought to have died, holding a seven-year old kid in her arms.

"But Mama! I don't wanna stay! Let me go with Tou-sama and Uncle Jakotsu!" InuYasha's face paled a bit at the mention of the cross dresser. Kagome's friends stared at her confusedly, and remembered when InuYasha had told them Kagome had been ravaged and pupped by Bankotsu. They remembered how angry they were, but now, they were too happy at seeing their long lost friend.

Shippo took an unsteady step towards Kagome, who finally looked at him. "Hi Shippo-chan. I missed you." No other words were said as Shippo launched himself at his surrogate mother. She stumbled a bit, marveling at how fast Shippo had grown during the past years.

"Hehe…I guess you all need me to explain some things?" Kagome chuckled at the glaring and confused expression of Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Everything. You need to explain everything," Sango said as she held back tears.

"Wel…It all started when Bankotsu and I were killed by Naraku…"

* * *

Koenma was panicking. Papers were flying everywhere, and he was struggling to get the place cleaned. So much for that.

"TODDLER! Tell me why you interrupted my day off!?" Yuusuke stomped into the toddler's room grumpily, his usually slick black hair in a mess. Hiei and Kurama were leaning against a wall near the door, amusement dancing in Kurama's eyes.

"Not now Yuusuke! Prepare yourself! A special guest is arriving today! She's very important! More important than my father, King Enma, himself!" Koenma furiously stuffed the rest of his papers into his desk as Kuwabara clumsily stumbled in.

"Oi! Urameshi! Why didn't you wait for me!"

"Seems like the oaf is Urameshi's new girl," Hiei smirked from the corner as Kuwabara sputtered and tried to yell at him. Yuusuke glared at Hiei, before glaring at the young Prince.

"Who's the special guest that's coming to visit?" Kurama asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. Instead, a dead silence passed over them, and Koenma looked at Kurama and each of the Spirit Detectives in the eyes.

"My grandmother." Koenma said this so seriously, they didn't know if it was right to laugh. Yuusuke did so anyways.

"So you called me here for some old hag! That's it! I'm going home!" Just as Yuusuke was about to stomp towards the door, it slammed open, and bright light flooded into the room.

"Oh Koenma~! I'm here to torture you!" A musical voice carried across the room, soothing most of the people in them. Unfortunately for Koenma, he gained a different effect.

Koenma immediately ducked under his desk, and a woman came skipping in. She was wearing miko garbs, and had long black hair with a bluish tint going past her knees in waves.

"Heh! Little Koenma! Why are you still a toddler? I thought I gave you back the ability to transform into your regular form." Koenma peeked from below the desk, and deeming it was safe, poofed and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"I only stay that way because of Uncle Jakotsu. He always randomly appears, and you should remember what happened last time," Koenma shivered slightly as the unwanted memories began to surface.

"Oh…I understand. Oh hello! These must be your Spirit Detectives, huh? They're pretty good," The woman mumbled the last part, but they still caught it.

"Hey Brat! Who's this onna and what's she doing here!?" Yuusuke demanded, punching Kuwabara back as he was about to approach the girl.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself haven't I?" The woman laughed, and turned straight around to face them all. "Nice to meet you! I Higurashi, Kagome and Koenma here is my grandson!"

* * *

**AN: Wooh, that was epic. Review or else pigs won't fly and cookies will refuse to be eaten. Ja ne!**


End file.
